Sparring
by EveryPennyCounts
Summary: Neither of them are ready to accept it. (Pruhun Oneshot)


**(I know i should update War Story but i got inspired to write this instead...)**

 **I don't own the characters Prussia or Hungary. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Eliza's fist whizzed to a stop only centimeters from Gil's nose.

"You win, you win! I don't need my nose broken again, geeze." Prussia slowly backed away from Hungary's outstretched fist.

Eliza smiled triumphantly. "That makes 21 to 9, Gil. You're losing your spark."

Gil countered, "Well if Gilbird was here I would have won, no contest."

"Keep dreaming," Liz laughed. "Where is Gilbird anyway?"

Prussia paused for a moment. "He's, uh, on vacation. Duh."

"Sure. I bet he ran away," she teased.

"Wha- Hey! He would never, Gilbird loves me!"

"Keep dreaming," Eliza shot back. She lifted her gaze to the sky, shading her eyes with her hand. "Woah, we sparred for forever. It's already sundown."

Gilbert looked up. "Nice observation, but it's not like we're _outside_ or anything."

Ignoring the comment, Liz stated, "We're going to watch the sunset. C'mon."

Prussia scoffed. "You have fun then."

Eliza scowled and grabbed Gil's arm, effectively dragging him along to the edge of the field they were on. She threw Gilbert down onto the grass and sat down next to him, leaning back against a fence.

"Bossy," he mumbled. He laid down on the soft grass and closed his eyes, feigning annoyance.

Eliza sighed at his action and continued to watch the beautiful sunset. After a pause she whispered. "It's gorgeous. After all these centuries, I never get tired of sunsets." Prussia grunted to let her know he was listening. "You know, this is one of the few times I actually feel glad that I'm a nation, because I get to see all Earth's beauty day after day."

Gil bolted upright, eyes wide open, at Eliza's words. He stared at the sky like he was trying to memorize it.

"What's the matter with you?" Eliza scoffed, clearly annoyed at his disturbance of the peace. Prussia ignored her and continued to analyze the blue, orange, and pink sky.

Eliza sat up straight and glared at him. "What! Did my speech _inspire_ you! Why the sudden interest! Why do you care! Because after all these years you're still trying to win me over by being _nice_! By liking the things I like! No! You're such an Idiot, Prussia! You've got a million years to woo me, so won't you just give me some peace for _ten freaking minutes_!"

Gilbert opened his mouth as if to say something, but he choked on the words and a hollow sob came out instead. Tears started streaming down his face and he did nothing to brush them away.

"OH!" Eliza shrieked, "What am I supposed to pity you now! You piece of-"

"Gilbird is dead, Liz," Gil interrupted with a whisper.

Eliza's rage melted away. "Wha- why?" She stared at him. "Why did you let him die?!"

Prussia's tears began to fall harder. "I- I didn't."

Eliza froze in fear. "No. Your life source supports the dumb bird you had to of-"

"My life source barely supports me anymore, Lizzie!" he sobbed.

Gil buried his face in his hands. "I don't have a million more sunsets, or years, or days, or freaking hours! I don't know!"

Hungary stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm dying, Hungary."

"No."

"Lizzie, don't torture yourself-"

"NO!"

Hungary stood up and glared down at Gilbert. "No. Freaking, no. I'm so done with your jokes."

When Gil didn't respond she demanded, "Just tell me you're joking! That you're kidding! That this is just one of your stupid games!"

She put her boot against Gil's shoulder and kicked him over. "This isn't funny, Prussia!"

Gilbert didn't pull himself back, so Hungary yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You're kidding, right!"

Gil took a shaking breath and dropped his hands, turning his blood-shot eyes to meet Hungary's. The look in his eyes was enough to convince her.

"Oh, god"

Hungary collapsed to the ground, bringing Gil with her. She fell into him and buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, god, no."

Hungary felt Gilbert hug her back and bury his face in her hair. She could feel his tears and his hopelessness. His arms were too weak, his waist too thin.

"Oh, god, please no."


End file.
